


Anxious!Sub!Eustass Kid x Dom!Fem!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Soft filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [HOO BOY YOU WANT SUB ANGSTY KID?? HAVE I GOT A PROMPT FOR YOU. How about kid is feeling insecure/has a shit day and just wants his fem so to dom him/make him feel better, so like a comfort smut?]





	Anxious!Sub!Eustass Kid x Dom!Fem!Reader

When you’re sailing on the open ocean, no day is the same. There’s always something to do - something to check, something to repair. And even though the captain _looked _bored, standing on the quarterdeck and bouncing his leg up and down while staring off at the horizon, boredom was the last thing on his mind.

She observed as Kid briskly marched below the deck, finally giving up. He rarely let anything overwhelm him, but this time stress seemed to get the better of his rationality. 

“I’ll go,” Killer said, muscular arms crossed on his chest. He must have seen his captain’s uneasy expression as well. 

“No, I will,” she replied. “I know exactly how to cheer him up.” 

She found him in his cabin, hunched over the maps sprawled carelessly on the table. He couldn’t have been paying them much attention - when she came closer, he seemed spaced out. 

“Hey,” she muttered, rubbing his shoulder. “How are you feeling?” 

“Great.” 

He could _feel _the tension in his body. But what worried him even more was the almost tangible fear clouding his mind, messing up the rational thoughts, reversing his judgement. 

How was he supposed to be a captain? How can he lead his crew to another battle if he’s already losing the one he’s fighting with his own self? 

“Wanna take a nap together?” She wanted to rest her chin on his shoulder but he kept fidgeting, so she settled for loosely hugging his arm. He needed contact, touch, affection. 

His grumpy response was barely audible. Thankfully, he didn’t oppose when she started dragging him towards the bed. Before she managed to as much as feel the texture of the sheets, Kid was already buried in the blankets. For a while, the only sounds in the cabin were his steady breaths. 

He needed to rest, to escape from the anxious thoughts. But there was one thing he needed even more than that. 

“Kid,” she said, keeping her voice low and gentle. “I can help. You know that.” 

His careless grumble got muffled by a pillow. Despite the wrinkles on his forehead, his sleepy expression oozed with calmness - she wished it wouldn’t go away the moment he decides to leave the bed. 

“Wake me up when you find One Piece,” he mumbled. “And I get to be the Pirate King. And I also get to take the treasure.” 

She started stroking his hair, furrowing her eyebrows upon hearing the demands. “What’s in it for me then?” 

“This world is so fucked up. Does everything need to be a good deal for you? Can’t you just help me for free?” 

His heart felt a little bit lighter when he heard her laugh. And when she tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, he was ready to forget about the whole world and focus on _her_. 

“Nothing comes for free,” she said with a smile. Then she leaned in and kissed him. “Maybe besides this.” 

Just when he felt her wanting to pull back, he bit down on her lip and deepened the kiss.

“You know I’m a sucker for free shit.”

She laughed again, brushing her lips against his. The warmth radiating off of him already seeped through her clothing. Somehow, it felt familiar, as if she was coming home. 

He didn’t give her time to savour the moment. His arm threw one of the blankets around her body and tugged her closer. She could feel how pure excitement was boiling inside him when she looped her arms around his neck. He was so close, so warm and so familiar. _He _must have been her home. 

“Wait,” she managed to mumble in between the kisses, just when he was getting ready to get on top of her. “I came here to help you.” 

“You are helping me.” His hand maneuvered around the blankets and landed on her butt, squeezing it shamelessly. “See? That’s my kind of therapy.” 

A part of her didn’t want him to stop - his lips kept caressing her neck, hands rubbing her body in all of the right places, it felt _so _good. But there was something more important than her pleasure. 

“I thought you’re a good liar.” 

This time he was the one confused, pulling away from her. “I’m not lying. I really wanna fuck.” 

She cupped his face and studied it with a worried look. He was obnoxious, yes, rowdy and wild and just so brave. But he was also young, far _too _young to carry such weight on his shoulders. 

“Tell me what’s bothering you then,” she whispered, slowly climbing to straddle his lap. “I want to hear everything.” 

“And if I do? Are we going to fuck?” 

“_No_, you asshole. I will make love to you. You deserve it.” 

He rolled his eyes and moved his hands to rest on her hips. “Same deal.”

Her eyebrow raised expectantly. When he became silent for a few moments, a writhing coldness started to spread inside her stomach. What if she was wrong? What if she’s just embarrassing herself, trying to find a hidden meaning behind his recent, seemingly nervous habits? 

And then another thought came, way worse than all the others. 

What if he just wanted sex? What if that was the only thing he cared about?

Meanwhile, another sort of anxious questions started appearing in Kid’s mind. Being her captain, he shouldn’t reveal his insecurities, shouldn’t let his weaknesses show. No one cared about that anyway. 

And yet, she kept on asking. 

“We’re in the New World,” she started, breaking the silence. “It’s dangerous. Are you scared you’re not strong enough?” 

He snorted with contempt. “That’s the only thing I’m not worried about. I’ll crush anyone who stands in my path.” 

At that moment, speaking with a firm, low voice, he seemed fearless. Being alone with such man in the cabin, having him underneath her sent a rush of excitement down her spine. 

She leaned in for a kiss. The sudden friction caused her to sway her hips, almost unconsciously, against his groin and the strike of pleasure immediately pushed her to speed up the movements. 

He didn’t even try to restrain the loud, shameless groan. 

“Oh? Does someone want to be pleasured?” she cooed, caressing his cheek. Her thighs tightened their grip around him and when she started rubbing against him again, the friction increased. 

He bit down on his lip and nodded; the simple action only reassuring her that he was already in the mood - willing to let go of his constant obligation to be the one giving out orders.

The sight of her on top, being in control, her wary gaze and confident manner put him at ease; it felt as if all the responsibility shifted, even for a short moment, to someone else. 

“You deserve a good captain,” he said, eyes focused on her face. “All of you. Not a coward.” 

“Are you calling yourself a coward?” 

Instead of waiting for his response, she indulged in claiming his lips harshly, feverishly. Violently. One thing she was sure of, learned from the time she spent on this ship, was the fact that Kid had no mercy for cowards. They were the ones receiving the worst kinds of torture when captured by the crew, they were the ones sure to be murdered first - they were mocked, insulted and despised by him. Could he really think the same of himself?

He scowled. “I’m not running away from anything.” 

“But you _are _scared.” 

She studied his pained expression, the way he averted his gaze and pushed his hips upwards against her, impatiently, as if wanting to shift his attention to something else. 

She couldn’t blame him for that. His hardness had been becoming more and more obvious in the past few minutes, rubbing against her inner thigh - she wanted nothing more than to ride him until she starts crying out to the heavens. 

“Follow my lead,” she whispered, biting his ear. Her legs began trembling from nerves and anticipation when she set the pace of her movements, humping directly against his groin each time. 

Every single thought suddenly evaporated from her mind, apart from the one that kept repeating over and over again -_ it feels so good_. She gripped the sheets - the slicky sound their lips made while connecting spurred her on; she wished the pleasure and this moment could last forever. 

His hips started to reach upwards to meet her and he soon found the right rhythm, his fingers tightening on her waist. 

“Mmh, what a good boy you are,” she purred, holding back a moan. “It feels good, right?” 

“_Fuck_, yes.” It came out as almost a gasp as he fell silent once again, producing only the slightest pants and breaths.

The thin material of his pants must have been a literal gift from heaven; she could feel how hard he was and how the warmth of his cock spread along her abdomen and thighs as she swayed on top of him in fluid motions. 

“I want you to come for me.” She forced her voice to be strict and steady. “You’re such a good boy, I know you can do it.” 

His hands fell to deliver a harsh squeeze to her butt, only to drop even lower and embrace her thighs; he felt her muscles clench and strain with each of the movements. 

He growled a string of curses under his breath, already getting close to the edge. And when her fingers gripped on his hair, tugging harshly, a sudden feeling of safety took over his heart. 

Yes, it felt _safe_. With her in charge, he was ready to comply for as long as he could last - which, apparently, wasn’t going to be much longer. 

“Fuck, baby-” His quiet gasp was barely audible, as if he was afraid of how vulnerable she made him. “Yes, keep doing it.” 

“Cum for me,” she ordered, picking up the pace even more and holding back her own sounds of pleasure with the last bits of self-restraint. “Be a good boy and cum right now.” 

And he did, almost in sync with her words; his loud groans ringing around the room as the warm cum stained his pants and his hips snapped forward, pushing his cock in between her legs even more. 

She couldn’t help but smile with pride when his orgasm finally subsided and he fell back against the mattress, the look of satisfaction on his face. 

“You’re not alone in this.” Her finger traced his jawbone as she looked him in the eyes, trying to ignore the wetness in between her legs. “It’s normal to be scared. But you’re no coward. You’re the bravest, the most courageous fool in the world.” 

Before she managed to finish the sentence, he flipped her on her back, his face in her neck. 

“What is this, a shitty pep talk? I didn’t sign up for-” 

“Shut up and listen,” she scowled, wrapping her legs around his waist. “You can’t lie to me. Being a captain, especially of such crew, requires a lot of responsibility. I want you to know you’re doing really well.” 

“Mmhm.” He pushed her harder against the bed, one arm looping around her waist. But, finally, he gave up on marking her neck and met her gaze. “_Of course_ I’m doing well. And I fucking swear to anything that is out there, one day I will make it to the top.”

She saw the rebellious spark in his eyes and the way he smiled while thinking about the future - it became obvious that, no matter how many demons come at him, whether from the outside or his own inside, his mutinous nature won’t let him surrender to them.

She looked again, this time at the scar on the left side of his face and the way it ran down across his chest; her fingers touched the cold metal of his prosthetic arm. 

He was just so _young_. 


End file.
